Charizard
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It can mega evolve into either Mega Charizard X using the Charizardite X or Mega Charizard Y using the Charizardite Y. It is the mascot for Pokémon Red and its remake, Pokémon FireRed. Biology Physiology Charizard is a large, dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin coloration of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange/yellow coloration of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head is now two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back, which gives Charizard the capability of flying. Charizard's Mega Evolution form using Charizardite X is different from Charizard, as it now has a black body color and blue flames from its mouth and on its tail. While using Charizardite Y, Mega Charizard has a big horn on the top of its head and larger wings. As Shiny Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X, its body becomes bluish-green and its wings become red. For Mega Charizard Y, its body becomes purple. Characteristics The fire on Charizard's tail will change to a bluish-white color if it is furious. Given its dragon-like appearance, it is logical that Charizard is capable of learning many -type moves, such as Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, etc. However, it becomes a true -type as Mega Charizard X. Behavior Charizards are noble and will not turn the full power of their flame on opponents significantly weaker than they are. Charizards are also known to be very eager to battle. Charizard seeks out stronger foes and only breathes fire during battles with worthy opponents. The fiery breath is so hot that it can turn any material to slag. They can be very dangerous and aggressive if provoked. But like Charmander and Charmeleon, it is friendly and affectionate with its Trainer. Only a weak Charizard shows off its power, as said by Liza in Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Evolution Charizard evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. Game data Locations |redblue = Evolve Charmeleon |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmeleon |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmeleon |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmeleon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Charmeleon |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. |yellow=When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |gold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |silver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |crystal=It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. |ruby=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |sapphire=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |emerald=A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. |firered=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |leafgreen=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. |diamond=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |pearl=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |platinum=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |heartgold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |soulsilver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |black=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |black 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |x=When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |y=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |or=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |as=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |lp=When this Pokémon expels a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tails burns more intensely. Mega Evolution: The overwhelming power that fills its entire body causes it to turn black and create intense blue flames. |le=When this Pokémon expels a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tails burns more intensely. Mega Evolution: The overwhelming power that fills its entire body causes it to turn black and create intense blue flames.}} Stats Charizard= |-| Mega Charizard X= |-| Mega Charizard Y= Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Heat Wave|100|90|10|Fire||Beauty|4|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |Fly|70|95|15|Flying}} By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 006 front.png |yspr = Y 006 front.png |grnspr = GR 006 front.png |Iback = Charizard Back I.png |gldspr = G 006 front.png |gldsprs = Charizard(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr = S 006 front.png |slvsprs = Charizard(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 006 front.gif |crysprs = Charizard©ShinySprite.gif |IIback = Charizard Back II.png |IIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 006 front.png |rbysapsprs = Charizard(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 006 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Charizard(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 006 front.png |frlgsprs = Charizard(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Charizard Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 006 front.png |dpsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 006 front.png |ptsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 006 front.png |hgsssprs = Charizard Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Charizard Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charizard Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Charizard BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Charizard BW.gif |b2w2spr = Charizard BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Charizard BW.gif |Vback = Charizard BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Charizard BW Back.gif |xyspr = Charizard_XY.gif |xysprs = Charizard_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr = Charizard_XY.gif |orassprs = Charizard_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = CharizardBack_XY.gif |VIbacks = Charizard_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances In the anime Ash's Charizard is arguably the most powerful Pokémon throughout the anime series' run, defeating Blaine's Magmar in the original series arc, Clair's Dragonair and Gary's Blastoise in the Johto arc, Noland's Articuno in the Battle Frontier arc, and holding his own against Iris' Dragonite during the Unova arc. In the XY series, He is later followed by both Trevor and Alain's Charizard who can mega evolve into Mega Charizard Y and Mega Charizard X via Key Stones and both of their Charizardites Y and X respectively. *Ash's Charizard *Ash's Charizard (MS020) *Exam instructor's Charizard *Charla *Charizardtwo *Don *Cassidy's Charizard *Clark's Charizard *Battle Park owner's Charizard *Red's Charizard *Trevor's Charizard *Alain's Charizard *Kiawe's Charizard *Calem's Charizard In Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. 64 Charizard made its first appearance as a Pokémon that can randomly be summoned from a Poké Ball. When summoned, it uses Flamethrower to attack the other opponents. Super Smash Bros. Melee Charizard returns in Melee and has the same function as in the first game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Charizard makes its first appearance as a playable character. It is part of the Pokémon Trainer's rotation along with Squirtle and Ivysaur. If Ivysaur gets low on stamina, they can switch it out for Charizard. If Charizard gets low on stamina, the player can switch it out for Squirtle. Its Neutral Special is Flamethrower, its Side Special is Rock Smash, its Up Special is Fly, and its Down Special is Pokémon Change. When using its Final Smash, all three of the Pokémon come out and attack. Charizard uses Flamethrower to attack. This one is called Triple Finish. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Charizard reappears in the fourth game, but is its own individual character. Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur were cut from the game. The stamina feature is now gone. While it shares most of its moveset, some things have changed. Rock Smash now replaces Pokémon Change as its Down Special. It has a new Side Special called Flare Blitz. When it uses Flare Blitz, it quickly charges forward while surrounded by fire. However, if it hits anything, it takes damage too. Its Final Smash has now changed from Triple Finish to Mega Evolution. When used, it mega evolves into Mega Charizard X and starts attacking. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Charizard reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is back to being one of the Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon. Its Down Special went back to Pokémon Change. While it still has Flare Blitz as its Side Special, it is now incapable of using Rock Smash. Also, its Final Smash went back to Triple Finish. Luckily, the stamina feature is now gone for all three Pokémon. Trivia *From Generation I to V, Charizard's cry was the same as Rhyhorn's. *Its shiny color is black, rather than gold, unlike its previous forms. *Charizard's Shiny form has changed quite a few times. Originally, it was purple with blue-green eyes and had green inner-wings. Then, it was blue-ish black with red eyes and red inner wings and it's stomach color was a greener hue. Generations IV and V changed the blue-ish black for a lighter grayish black. Generation VI changed this back to a darker black, but gave the old grayish shade to Mega Charizard Y's shiny form. *Charizard's stats are identical to Typhlosion's. *Mega Charizard X resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generation VI, while Mega Charizard Y's shiny form resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generations IV and V. It is also noted that Mega Charizard X's shiny form has a similar colour scheme with Salamence. *Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile are the only Mega Starter's Final Evolution to have -type in the series. *Mega Charizard X share the same / -type with Reshiram and Turtonator. *Charizard and Mewtwo are the only Pokémon that have two different version exclusive Mega Evolutions in existence. *Despite looking incredibly like a European dragon, Charizard is not actually a Dragon-type unless it Mega evolves. *In Pokkén Tournament, Charizard's fighting style is Devil Jin's fighting style which is the Advanced Mishima-Style Fighting Karate and Kazama-Style Self Defense with demonic abilities. Charizard's moves have a resemblance to Devil Jin's moves such as his One-Two Knee, his flying ability lands a downward kick, Devil's Beam, Corpse Thrust, Axe Kick, Evil Intent and Obliteration. His burst move bears a resemblance to Devil Jin's Hellfire Laser in the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance, but in ice properties. *In Super Smash Bros., Charizard is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Flamethrower. Origin Charizard resembles stereotypical European dragons, which are heavily associated with the element of fire in Western folklore; this would later be reflected in the Fire/Dragon typing of Mega Charizard X. Considering the lizard basis of its pre-evolutions and Japanese and English nomenclature, Charizard's draconic design may be a reference to how various types of lizards are named after dragons, most notably Komodo dragons and flying dragons -- two categories of lizards with which Charizard shares loose physical similarities. Mega Charizard Y has characteristics of pterosaurs such as the Pteranodon. Etymology "Charizard" is a combination of "char", meaning burnt, and "lizard". Names in other languages * '''Japanese: The Japanese name Rizaadon (リザードン ) is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word Rizaado (Lizard) and "Dragon". Also, ''-don'' is a suffix in a few dinosaur names, meaning "tooth". "Don" as the last part of its name would probably cause people to imagine it as a dinosaur-like Pokémon. * French:"Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" or Latin "draco" and "feu" (fire). * German: "Glurak" is a combination of "glut" (ember), present in the line's theme naming, and "drache" (dragon) or "rakete" (rocket) * Korean: "Rijamong" (리자몽) is a combination of the English words "lizard" and "monster" and the Korean word "ryong" (룡(龍), dragon), or possibly a corruption of the Japanese name. Gallery 006Charizard_OS_anime.png 006Charizard_OS_anime_2.png 006Charizard_OS_anime_3.png 006Charizard_AG_anime.png 006Charizard_XY_anime.png 006Charizard XY Anime 2.png 006Charizard-Mega_X_XY_anime.png 006Charizard-Mega X XY anime 2.png 006Charizard-Mega Y XY anime.png 006Charizard_Dream.png 006Charizard Dream 2.png 006Charizard_Mega_X_Dream.png 006Charizard_Mega_Y_Dream.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Ranger.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 006Charizard_SSBB.png Charizard (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Charizard's arwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. 006Charizard_Pokemon_Stadium.png 006Charizard_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Charizard trophy SSBM.png Charizard trophy SSBB.png Charizard trophy SSBWU.png Charizard (Alt.) trophy SSBWU.png Mega Evolution (Charizard) trophy SSBWU.png Charizard SSBU.png Charizard (Pokkén Tournament).png 006Charizard LGPE.png 006Charizard Mega X LGPE.png 006Charizard Mega Y LGPE.png 006Charizard Mega Y Pokemon Rumble World.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Conquest.png Mega Charizard concept art.png charizard_warrior.png Charizard-GO.png Charizard_GO_Shiny.png Pokerideartwork.png CharizardSSB3DSWiiU.png it:Charizard de:Glurak fr:Dracaufeu Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon